


The Lust of Jesse James

by orphan_account



Category: The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse's desire for Robert grows stronger until one night Robert finally realises how much he wants Jesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lust of Jesse James

Things began to change for Robert Ford. He could sense the presence of James wherever he went. The man had a smell that only Rob knew. When he stepped into a room it was like the world had died. On a cold day, Robert looked through his collection of books that had once been his most valued objects. He stopped as soon he heard the footsteps of Jesse James. His head turned, and Jesse walked towards him.  
'Where's Wood?'  
Robert swallowed.  
'He's gone into town.'  
Jesse sat across from Bob, who was quickly putting the books back into his shoe box. As he picked up the lid, it was stopped by a hand. Robert looked up. Jesse was staring at the contents of the box. He pulled the box towards himself and began to take out what was inside. Bob's mouth was open, and he wanted to do something, but he couldn't. He didn't have the guts to stop the famous Jesse James from seeing his past. The man grinned and laughed out his nostrils.   
'These are what you...' he continued to smile then flipped the pages of one of the books, 'read... when you were a boy... yes?' His gaze intimidated Bob. He wasn't sure what to reply to him. After a second, he nodded. Jesse threw the books into the box, covered it with the lid, and slid it to the wall. His right arm was on the table and Bob could still see his smile, which had slowly turned into a snarl. Night was now visible outside the window. The moon was not in sight, only the reflection of the room. Finally, Jesse spoke up.  
'How old are you now?'  
'20 years old.'  
'Tch tch. You're gonn' break a lot a girl's hearts.'  
Robert smiled slightly.  
'How so?'  
Jesse exhaled. He then pushed his chair out and left the table. 

Robert ran the soap up his legs and let the water rinse it off. The sun had just risen and a breeze blew the tall grass of the field. He picked up the cloth at the bottom of the bathtub, and it was then that he stopped. Someone was there. And it wasn't Liddle.   
'How long you been watching me?'  
He heard no reply. He turned around to see Jesse a few feet away sitting there, watching him.   
'Mornin' Bob.'  
Robert frowned then turned back. Something happened after that. He heard rustling, then it was like Jesse was right behind him breathing on his neck. He had such a strong feeling for Jesse. He knew exactly what he wanted.

That night as Robert walked downstairs, he saw Jesse sitting by the fire. His whole face was lit by the brilliant colours of orange and red.  
'Greetins.' He said as Bob entered the room. 'Can't sleep?'  
Bob shook his head.  
'I like ya Robert. Tell me though, why are you here?'  
Bob smiled and sat in the chair next to Jesse.  
'Gotta make a living.'  
Jesse smiled at him, and he smiled back.   
'So, Robert. Tell me more about this book collection of yours.'  
He could feel himself blushing.  
'I bought every edition. They're the world to me.'  
Bob then felt the heavy hand on his leg. He immediately stood up, and so did Jesse. There was silence. The man stepped towards Rob- his tattered sleeves moving closer towards him. His dirty hands touched the shoulders and he brought the smell of cigars with him. Bob wasn't reluctant to let Jesse kiss him. His full lips touched his, and he couldn't help closing his eyes. Jesse now had a power over him that he couldn't explain. His shirt was unbuttoned then it was slipped off his shoulders. Jesse unbuttoned his shirt and kissed Bob again, this time he lingered as Bob slid his fingers under Jesse's shirt and pushed it off. His muscular body was then pressing against his and they continued to move to the wall, which Bob was then pushed against.  
'Jesse.' He whispered. Jesse stopped, then smiled- but this time it was sincere. Robert could see the happiness in his face again for a split second. As he smiled, Robert knew with all his heart that Jesse desired him. The man leaned in and kissed him passionately, like they had been married for twenty years. His head moved to the Robert's right ear and he whispered-  
'I want you.' And he began kissing Robert's neck. Jesse's hand then went down his lover's pants and he began to hear moaning.   
'Jesse... Jesse..'  
Their bodies were closer together and it felt like they were about to push the wall down. Jesse's kissing had turned into sucking and licking. Robert was tugging at the string on Jesse's pants, which were slowly sliding down to show his hard cock. Robert was kissing him on the lips again, and he had one arm around Jesse's neck, pulling his kisses closer to his lips. After he came, Jesse lifted Robert up and carried him upstairs to the spare bedroom. They both went under the sheets of the bed and began kissing eachother. Jesse had one hand on Robert's chest and his body was slightly hunched over him. They could still see each other because of the candle light, so it was quite romantic as they fondled in the bed. When they fell asleep, Robert's head was on Jesse's chest, and Jesse's arm was around Robert with his body pressed against him.   
'Goodnight Jesse James.'  
'Goodnight, Robert Ford.'


End file.
